


Rendezvous

by livesybaby



Series: 50 Shades of Robron (A Series of Smut) [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Holey Scrap, M/M, Oral Sex, Scrapyard, Smut, actual husbands, secretive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: Aaron and Robert are interrupted during a secret 'lunch'.a short fic.





	Rendezvous

With Adam on a job out of town Aaron had thought the scrapyard was the perfect place for a little ‘rendezvous’ with his husband during daylight hours. Sure, Liv was at school (supposedly) so they could have headed back to the Mill for lunch but Gerry was staying on the sofa and he had an annoying habit of popping up at unwanted moments, clearing out the fridge in the process. So Aaron had been sending suggestive texts to his husband since approximately 8am, reminding them both of the sneaky conversations they had during their affair just a few years before. 

Yard, now - A

In a meeting x - R

Need you now - A

Is there something wrong? x - R

;) - A

10 mins, shut the blinds ;) x - R

Robert had made his excuses to leave his business meeting early, there was no point in trying to wing it now his trousers had begun to twitch and his mind was completely focused on his Husband alone in the port-a-kabin and waiting desperately for him. He dodged the lunchtime traffic by swerving down a back road and creeping more than slightly over the speed limit, he made the scrapyard in record time. 

“Thought you weren’t coming” Aaron sighed frustratedley, hand buried deeply under his waistband and cheeks flushed. “Oh, so you thought you could start without me?” Robert smirked, dropping his blazer on the desk and straddling his husband. Aaron removed his hand, instead bucking his hips up suggestively as he gripped Roberts hips. “Well if you weren’t going at a snails pace I might have been down the pub having my lunch by now” Aaron muttered between kisses, tugging at the blondes tie and rapidly unfastening his buttons. 

“Mmm.. You hungry then?” Robert grinned, rolling his hips slowly. “You know I am-...” Aaron started before sideways glancing at the door, hearing footsteps in the gravel “-...Shit!” he shoved Robert from his lap quickly and flustered as he hid in the leg space beneath the desk. He lunged for Roberts blazer, messily thrown on the desktop and shoved it into Roberts hiding place with speed. “This is italian!” Robert squeaked, his horror muffled by the sound of the door opening, a large, middle-aged man bustling his way into the tiny space. 

“H-Hi, can I help you?” Aaron forced, pretending to look up from his paperwork. 

“Yes, I’m looking to have some scrap removed...” The man began, oblivious to the fact that there was a 6ft tall man crouched underneath the desk. Aaron mentally cursed Robert for forgetting to lock the door, but he should have known, Robert always forgets to lock the door. The man droned on in conversation while Aaron nodded, trying not to pay attention to the man sat between his knees. Robert however was instantly bored of the dull-sounding man who clearly enjoyed the sound of his own voice - and so he decided to entertain himself, it was his afternoon off, afterall. 

He began at Aarons ankle, slowly stroking his hands up the inside of his legs until he reached Aarons knees and got a swift kick under the desk. Robert heard a change in Aarons tone as he slid his hand past his knee and up his thick thighs, the change was unnoticable for the talkative man but Robert knew every inch of Aaron by now and he knew how turned on he was getting by the thickness of his voice. “We’re free for the week beginning A-August 12th” Aaron flustered, Robert hearing him rustle papers above him. He took the opportunity to push his hand against Aarons semi-hard crotch, feeling his jeans tighten at the contact. 

The change in Aarons breathing was hardly noticeable but he had felt his cheeks flush at Roberts firm pressure, trying so hard to close his knees but sensing Robert move to pin his legs at each panel on the underside of the desk. Aarons cock was more than coming to life now, rock-solid and pushing painfully against his zipper. Trying to ignore his embarrassment he sighed momentarily as Robert released his erection from it’s uncomfortable cage before covering it up with a fake cough as he flicked through the folder on his desk. 

Robert made a big deal of hardly touching Aaron now he was fully exposed, instead leaning forward to breathe hot air on his tip, watching in awe as precum spilled from the end, making his cockhead glisten. He massaged his fingertips into Aarons thighs before lunging forward to drag his tongue against the underside of his cock, following the length of the vein connecting base to tip. Aaron stuttered momentarily, losing his train of thought and giving the wrong figures before correcting himself with an apology. 

Robert was pleased now, finding this encounter much more interesting than just straight sex, bending Aaron over his brother-in-laws desk and fucking the lights out of him. No, listening to Aaron squirm was much more entertaining and by now Aaron had thrust his hand under the desk, clutching onto Roberts shoulder desperately, not knowing whether to stop him or keep him there. He pushed his tongue flat against his head, soaking up the salty liquid before driving Aarons cock to the back of his throat in one quick movement, swallowing intensely as Aaron bit his lip to hide his pleasure, positively gagging at the sensation of Roberts throat contracting against his sensitive tip. 

The man leaned forward to help himself to one of Holey Scrap’s business cards before inputting the number into his iPhone directory, Aarons hands finding their way to Roberts hair in a desperate attempt to halt his movements as the man made his excuses to leave. The door took longer to shut than Aaron could anticipate and he was almost certain the man had heard his strangled groan before he reached his car, by now Robert was moving his head rhythmically with Aarons cock bouncing off the back of his throat noisily. His guttural sounds filling the cabin as Aaron wheeled his chair away from the desk, still gripping Robert who moved eagerly with him.

“I c-can’t believe you f-fucking did that!” Aaron whined, enjoying the sight of Roberts swollen lips around him. Robert hummed appreciatively, not showing any signs of stopping as Aaron threw his head back, losing himself in the euphoria. It didn’t take long after that for Aaron to shoot his load into his husbands eager mouth, his eyes rolling as Robert made a show of licking every last drop from his length. 

Shoving himself back into his jeans Aaron watched as Robert redressed himself. “You gonna buy me lunch then?” he shot, cheekily. “I’ve already eaten” Robert winked in response “but i’m sure we can arrange something” he climbed into Aarons lap and sighed as his hands immediately found the small of his back. “Think we should make this a regular thing” Aaron mused “Maybe lock the door next time though ay?” he pulled Robert into a kiss, vaguely tasting him on his warm tongue “but that’s all part of the fun” Robert grinned cheekily, recieving a slap on his arse in response from a pouting Aaron.


End file.
